1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device for maintaining in contact electrical connectors, one of them being arranged behind a panel. It also relates to the connection of a power-supply unit and of an electrical apparatus.
For connecting an electrical apparatus such as a DSL modem (for “Digital Subscriber Line”) to a power-supply, it is increasingly required that a power-supply cord be securely connected so as to avoid accidental disconnects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,133 discloses a floating mount for an electrical connector assembly, which has a retaining clip snapped over a receptacle for securing on a panel. More precisely, a floating first electrical connector (receptacle) has contacts adapted to mate with complementary contacts carried by a: second electrical connector (plug) and has a limited floating movement within the plane of an opening in the panel. The retaining clip is snapped over the receptacle externally to the power supply. This arrangement requires special installations and mounting elements, resulting in additional costs and no possibility to exploit a common power-supply unit (hereinafter referred to as “PSU”).
Also, the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,865 discloses a float mount flanged type electrical connector, which has opposite coplanar flanges received between inner faces of straps. These straps mount the connector in a mounting panel cutout, and are secured to the rear face of the panel by means of bolts. Such a mounting arrangement involves tedious operations by the end users.
One could also provide for special clips on a PSU, to secure the PSU to a panel. However, this would involve special manufacturing, and thus additional costs and no possibility to exploit the existing PSU.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,074 describes a panel mounted connector, mountable in a removable way to an opening of a panel. The connector includes a male connector and a female connector mated with the latter, the female connector including a housing formed with an engagement hood position having an inner cavity engaged with the male connector and an outer periphery engaged with the mount opening of the panel. Again, like for document U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,133, specific installation and mounting elements are necessary.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,074 further discloses a panel arrangement in which of a mounted connector in which a connection fixture is used for mounting a connector plug into a panel mount hole. The connection fixture is formed with two opposing openings at both ends, and comprises a pair of lock arms with lock claws on its outer periphery. These lock arms are intended to be inserted into two respective through holes in the panel. However, such an arrangement may experience frequent failures, due to movements of the connector plug through the back-panel.